iExplore My Options
by CamLife
Summary: Carly & Sam love each other. But Sam's had experience and Carly hasn't. What will happen when Carly wants to get her share?


A/N

**WARNING: VERY MATURE; EXTREME SMUT. **Short story. Cam, and/or Carly gets banged by various nameless dudes. Universal POV.

As always I do not own iCarly or any facet therein, but if I did I'd give 'er the schmaltziest Cam finale humanly possible. I do not consider myself an author by any stretch of the imagination; I write fics solely out of my love and appreciation for the greatness that is iCarly. And because Carly & Sam were made for each other.

If you read this and enjoy it, thank you very dearly, that's all that matters. But FYI, I'm a pretentious little chiz and this story has "a message" or two. I feel that Sam gets unfairly sexualized as the slut and the whore in the fanfiction world. Sam's a proud and self-confident individual; the last thing she would do is have low standards or allow herself to be demeaned by anyone. Besides, she's a big softie at heart, as proven by the tenderness she shows with Carly. So I wanted to even the playing field a bit. If anything, Carly has displayed a far more superficial attitude towards romance, picking the guys who were ripped and sexy, while Sam's dates have more commonly been people with which she shared a genuine rapport.

**Chapter One**

[Sam & Carly, the Shay apartment, Carly's Bed]

Their love was pure and tender. Sam knew all the right touches, and just the right moments. Their union was as one, a fluid movement of eternal souls. Sam knew just the way Carly liked to be kissed softly on the neck, just the way she liked to be caressed and held; just the way she liked to cuddle after Sam brings her effortlessly into total orgasmic fruition. With Sam's triumphant face snuggled deeply between Carly's thighs, the moans of her lover's ecstasy shattered the calm of the night.

In turn, Carly knew every nook and cranny of her best-friend turned lover. To the world she was the perennial fighter, tougher than nails. But to Carly alone she bared her weakness, her loneliness, her craving to be loved and appreciated by an equal. Carly knew how Sam liked to be hugged, and how she liked it when Carly would stroke her hair. She knew how Sam liked to be stared straight in the eyes as they began their play, and especially every time Carly's loving fingers begin to breach her innards. She knew how Sam adored being teased and bit and spanked, and how she could never reach orgasm if her soulmate's beautiful face wasn't soaking wet with the juicy labors of their heartfelt love.

Sam gripped the bed sheet as though her hand was an iron claw. Panting uncontrollably, she repeats Carly's name like a sacred mantra while her body explodes in brilliant pleasure. Then, for a long moment, the lovers lie still, enjoying the magnitude of what they have just accomplished, and secretly smirking to themselves over the unique, intimate joy that is loving your dearest friend.

But Carly's mind was burdened by fears, and as they cuddled she worked up the courage to divulge her latest bombshell to her companion. She knew she had to. She never kept any secrets from Sam, ever. What use would it be, trying to keep a secret from yourself?

"So Sam," Carly tested lightly, but the consternation in her voice was evident. "Yeah, Carls?" Sam spoke, still panting slightly from the love they had shared many moments prior, "what is it, hun?"

"Well..." Carly began, "What..." she fumbles, "what was it like? To... you know, sleep with a lot of people? Like back when you were younger, before we got together?" Carly could barely get the words out. Her voice was nearly shaking. She knew that this was a sore subject with Sam. Before Sam had worked up the courage to divulge her deep-seated love to Carly, which was of course reciprocated in earnest, Sam had chosen to cope with the pain of pining by finding many "surrogates." She was known to sleep around a bit. Her heart was never in it, always resting solely with Carly, but unfortunately her body did get caught up in the mix. Luckily she made it out without pregnancy, disease, or falling befoul of nefarious characters. But she still felt it marred her in some way. She was proud of Carly for being pure. The fact that she was the only one ever to dive into Carly's glorious depths was a source of truly infinite pride for Sam.

Sam felt burned, felt harmed. To bring up this topic while they lie entangled in each other's warmth? It felt, to her, a trespass. But she loved Carly and she hid the anger in her voice. She played it cool. "Why would you wanna know about that? Feelin' frisky babe?" Sam managed a half-smirk, she was a decent actress. Anything for Carly.

Carly took a deep breath and then bolted into a monologue as if it had been rehearsed. "It's just that sometimes I get really worried, like I don't know everything I should about my sexuality. I love you Sam, you know that and you know that I love you with more of my soul than I ever thought even existed. But I just don't know... I mean I love YOU. I don't care what gender you are, Sam, I would still want to jump your bones. You're my everything."

Sam didn't say anything for a moment. She considered deeply. She's not the type to think things through too far usually, but with Carly she knew she had to be careful. To lose her would be death. "Are you saying I should consider a sex change? 'Cause that's out of the question honey. You KNOW that."

Carly's face grew briefly white "no no I'm just saying... I don't know if I like girls or boys. I don't know which sex I'm attracted to," she faltered, "I mean I only care that I'm attracted to you, but it just drives me crazy not even knowing if I'm straight or gay or bi or whatever. What if I'm all wrong about myself? I wanna know who I am!" Carly gave these last points with conviction.

The two were still entangled in each other's arms, as they had been, but now the warmth was gone. Cold contemplation had taken its place. Sam thought, for a long time, without a word. She knew that Carly always gets what she wants. She knew that not even the mighty Sam can diffuse her once she's got an idea in her head. Carly has always been the only one who can stand up to Sam.

Finally Sam sighed. "Carly..." she gave a deep breath, emotionally drained, "I see what you're saying. The thought of you being with someone else is Hell for me. But you make some good points." Sam gulped, while Carly stared intently, a little scared, "Carls, I'm anything you need me to be. If you wanted me to be the dirt you're stepping on, I would. And if you are really, truly, absolutely serious about needing to explore sexually in order to understand who you are... I mean, I've been there and you haven't. I know that there's nothing in the universe I desire that doesn't lie inside your heart. You should know the same, you deserve to find out. So if you're serious, I can hook you up with some guys I know who are decent and clean."

**Chapter Two**

[Some days later. The Puckett household, livingroom. Three nude, muscular young men stand in the center of the room, Carly and Sam stand off to the side.]

"You're sure your mom isn't coming back?"

"She's in Vegas for the week, Carls."

"And Melanie's not gonna pop in?"

"It's the middle of finals, you think a goodie goodie like her would ever skip? Let alone come all the way back here for no good reason."

"Come on Sam maybe she wants to see you, you know she loves you t..."

Sam cuts her off, "Carly, that's not important right now. Let's just get through this as fast as possible so we can all get on with our lives." The expression on Sam's face was grim.

At this point the middle man, who is both the largest in stature and possessor of the largest member, takes the liberty to begin working himself up. At the same time he glances at Sam and says "Hey sugartits, you in on this too? Not sure which one of you I wanna plow first. You're both fucking hot."

They're clean but they're not necessarily decent human beings. Sam chooses not to dignify the Neanderthal with her characteristic rage, and merely states very calmly and carefully "Anyone who touches me will be sent directly to the morgue. More importantly, if anyone gets too rough with Carly, I swear to God not only will they never find your body, but I'll feed your whole fucking family to a pack of wild boars. Then I'll cook the boars and eat them, just to piss off your ancestors. Get the picture?"

Carly stood timidly, unsure of how to feel. She was awed by Sam's care for her but she was a little embarrassed about the whole situation. Sam continued on, "This is simple. You're the luckiest fucking dicks on the Planet Earth today. You each get to have your way with the most beautiful, wonderful girl on the planet, because that's just how much of a fucking Saint she is. This is a one shot deal. Once you cum, you're gone, get the fuck out of my life."

Sam nodded to Carly and she moves into the center of the room with the nude men. She kneels down slowly and begins touching the three penises in front of her. She starts sucking on one, then the other, then the third. She starts pumping two with her hands, while she lick's the largest man's balls. Then she softly deep throats one of the sidemen. Next Carly stands up and allows the men to disrobe her. With hungry eyes, they start feeling her breasts lusciously and squeezing her ass in turns. The man on the left remarks "Man is that a sweet little ass, I want the ass."

"Okay. One to each hole?" the largest man in the middle asks. "Sure," the other two nod, and Sam lets out an inaudible shudder, fearing that her cupcake may soon become hers no longer.

The man on the left sticks his finger in Cary's ass, preparing her for entry. Carly bends over and shakes it at him. The man who was on the right positions himself in front of Carly's face, bobbing his dick head against her long, full lips. The largest man positions himself beneath Carly and starts fingering her clitoris. With barely a moment of preparation, they begin to ravish her.

Carly sucks intently on the huge veiny cock in front of her face. She tickles the balls as she feels deep, pulsating pressure hitting her from inside her vagina and ass. Soon the man in front of her grabs the back of her head and starts fucking her face like a fleshlight. Sam makes a motion to get up, but hesitates. In mere moments the man says he's ready to blow. Carly pumps his cock powerfully as his warm ejaculate sprays her face.

The men beneath and behind her keep going at it vigorously, like wolves in a feeding frenzy. Carly moans lightly and fingers herself as the man with the largest member pushes in and out of her pink vagina. She's physically pushed into the air with each of his powerful thrusts, simultaneously being pressed against the man going to town on her backside, thus forcing him even deeper insider her flesh.

"I'm gonna cum, baby," the largest man gasps, as he squeezes Carly's left breast and begins thrusting at a lightning pace. Sam watches, utterly horrorstruck, as the man lets out an indelible yell of crushing pleasure and Carly appears to stutter with physical exacerbation. He pulls out, dripping with cum. He teases her clit with his squishy wet cock-head, then deposits the last of his ejaculate onto Carly's perfect pussy, with an enormous smile shining from both ends of his face.

Carly yells out in discomfort as the guy on her ass pounds hard and ejaculates long into her soft, supple butt, moaning loudly and cupping her cheeks as he pushes as deeply into her as he can get and injects his seed.

The last guy pulls out of Carly's ass, the carnal deeds now officially complete. Carly wipes her face and turns her head to give the last guy a warm, knowing smile. "Did you get off, honey?"

"Oh yeah."

"That's good," she keeps smiling, more to herself than to the man.

As the guys all exit, Sam stares at Carly, silently daring her to flinch and betray her now-blank poker face, searching her demeanor for some clue. The questions haunt Sam's mind, "are we still each others' to have, or is Carly lost to me forever?" Wide-eyed, Sam's face oozes with concern. But slowly, very slowly... as Carly wipes herself down with a cloth and Sam remains perfectly motionless... bit by bit, understanding appears to dawn on Sam's face.

"Cupcake?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Did you get off?"

"Not even close."

Carly gives Sam a wide smile, and for the first time of the day, real joy shines through. She moves over to where Sam is, still wearing nothing. She pulls Sam to her bosom in a careful, maternal hug, cautious to say without words all that needs to be said. For a bare moment, Sam rests her head on the shoulder of her slightly taller love. Then Carly embraces her in a passionate kiss.

**Fin.**

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY**

I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for sharing your love of iCarly with me. My main point was to explore the difference between sex with someone you love, and sex with someone you don't. Cliché', sure, but I did my best to express it well. I made Carly's gangbang scenario intentionally very gruff and overly perverse, in order to illuminate and accentuate the contrast between the disgusting, meaningless sex they had, and the eternal soul love she shares with Sam. Sorry to subject poor Carls to that. :/

I wrote this after I saw a fic where Sam was blowing a bunch of dudes, and that's all well and good but I don't consider that to be in line with the character of Sam Puckett, so I wanted to go ahead and add my little say into the mix.

I certainly understand WHY people choose to cast Sam as the slut and the whore. She's uninhibited and outgoing, in touch with her desires, opportunistic, Carly herself described her as "willing," and she's masculine. Culturally, men are expected to be horny, they're expected to engage their carnal motives when given the chance, so a masculine girl like Sam may be expected to act likewise.

But I see Sam as an old sweetheart underneath her tough exterior. The very fact that Sam chooses prissy Carly Shay as her greatest friend and sole confidant points to Sam's true motives. She could hang with any gang, any rebel troupe, any troublemaker, but she doesn't. What Sam craves is the love, affection, and companionship she has never received from her own family. The stipulation is, she's a proud and powerful woman, and she's not going to accept anything from anyone she deems unworthy (that's why I find slut scenarios so unlikely). Carly's proven herself as an equal by virtue of the way she stands up to Sam, and that coupled with her warmth is what makes Carly into Sam's whole world.

Happy trails, my friends. iCarly forever!


End file.
